


It’s Steve’s Fault

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Ohana Whatsapp Group [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ohana Whatsapp Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: It Steve’s fault. Or is it?





	It’s Steve’s Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There not mine, but the plot is… LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: Ohana Whatsapp Group – the messages will be **bold.**  
>  Phone calls will be _Italic_.

Danny is wandering in the house, and the quiet is bothering him, as the reason he came to the house is to search for Charlie.

 

**Ohana**

**Danny: Is Charlie with you?**

**Lou: Nope.**

**Kono: Why are you not at work?**

**Grace: He is with me daddy.**

**I thought that you are with Uncle Steve.**

**Danny: Where are you Monkey?**

**Grace: I’m at mom and Stan’s place, Charlie’s with us.**

**I thought that you were at work.**

**Danny: I’ll send you all a text soon explaining why I am not at work right now. I just need to make a call first.**

**Lou: Oh boy. This is going be hilarious.**

**Chin: Oops, someone’s going to get it…**

While on the road, Steve is driving in Danny’s car, while the owner is not around.

 

McGarrett noticed it was Danno on his phone’s screen.

 

_“Danno, why didn’t you show up for work this morning?”_

_“You have some nerve to ask me that!”_

_“What did I do now?!”_

Lou laughs and said, “You are so busted McGarrett.”

 

_“Lou, so you are his partner now, at least he didn’t lock you in your home while taking your car.”_

"Oh boy.”

 

_“Lou, I want to talk with you, remove the speaker.”_

_“Wait a sec… okay I’m off speaker now.”_

_“I’m going to make him pay… I mean how could he forget me and just take the car?”_

_“You are right Danny. Now, what are you going to do?”_

While this conversation is going on Steve is swerving the car from side to side on the road, he glares at Lou, but say nothing.

 

_“I think I have something in mind. I’ll write in the group, do you think he’ll notice?”_

_“Only one way to find out…”_

Lou then returns the phone to its place.

 

**Danny: This idiot locked me inside the house, just to take my car.**

**Chin: So, what’s your plan, brah?**

**Danny: Anyone hungry? Steve paying for first round.**

**Grace: I’m in.**

**Kono: So am I.**

**Lou: I’m in too.**

**Chin: As am I.**

 

“What was that all about?” Asked Steve.

 

“I’m not going to answer that, just look at the messages.” Lou suggested.

**Steve: Hey, knock it off Danno, I didn’t do nothing.**

**Danny: Want to explain the whole group why I’m not at work Steven?**

 

**Steve: Umm…**

**Lou: I guess that settled then, McGarrett, first round’s on you...**


End file.
